White Blank page
by afeverdream
Summary: And can you lie next to her and confess your love, your love? As well as your folly And can you kneel before this king and say "I'm clean", "I'm Clean"?
1. But tell me now where was my fault

**So yes I saw Avengers and loved it. I pan on seeing it again. But I've been playing around with Loki and the Black Widow for awhile and I hope I did alright. I think I did but bear with me, my ankle is all messed up and I wrote this while dozzied up on a percocet. **

**Blah Blah do not own. Stan Lee, Marvel, Joss Whedon (witty bastard) and Disney do. If I did...well lets not go there. Tony Stark and I'd be tormenting the poor Captain all the time. Plus I'd steal all of Tony's scotch and booze with Loki.  
**

His glare. It kept appearing in her mind's eye. Waking, sleeping, during training, even in glass reflections; it just followed her. Made her want things she should never want, at least not from him of all creatures. Since he wasn't truly a man, this godlike being who kept her awake. The hollowed eye glare, knowing he lost this time around and angry that he underestimated them and overestimated his own anger. Tasha was no stranger to that feeling.

They were intimate bedfellows as he oh so wonderfully reminded her. He glared at her then, watched her and bated her. She almost gave in. He was a sinful treat to watch (One she knew should never ever want. Forbidden like the western candy during her childhood full of regimes and black.). She knew that she shouldn't even remotely think that. He turned her best friend, made him into something that neither one of them ever wanted to face in the mirror again. When she watched him taunt her within that glass cage she burned. Ignited with rage she played him back, twisted him as expertly as he did his magic. He folded and spun out like a chamber in a roulette game.

When she turned and slipped away, down down down to the depths of ship to try and control the chaos he let loose so casually, she missed the curve of his lips. The self satisfaction gleaming in those glacier chipped depths. If she did she didn't have any time to ponder what it exactly meant, after all she had a "giant rage monster' to contain.

* * *

Her eyes light up, laughing about something the archer says. He watches as they all gather together. Sending him and his _brother_ back to face his punishment; this burns even more because Thor still believes in him. So bright and golden, his brother clings so desperately to the hope he is good. That this domination attempt was only a desperate plea for his salvation. It didn't help that arrogant metal suited fool kept mocking the gag placed upon him. He kept slinging some form of insult involving cats and boxes. Which kept making the mortal form of the green Goliath laughing; it made his head ache only harder from the previously unwanted infliction of embedment in marble he received.

Loki narrowed his eyes and focused more intently upon Natasha, noticed how her lips parted as she caught him watching. She looked guilty and dropped her eyes downward, his lips curved up into a smile behind the gag. They shared something; something twisted and haunted. After all he did tell her ledger was full of red, dripping so very much like his own story. He could smell it on her skin, taste it in the air she exhaled. Gazed upon the shadows that danced around her feet and draped her body. He understood her regret and the realization that as much as one wanted to admit they were wrong and ask for redemption, one could never give it to oneself.

So he stood and followed his brother to the place where Heimdall would call them home. He was so very tired after all.

* * *

Natasha just wanted to sleep, after the week they had it should have come easily. She took a well deserved break from all the international intrigue. After she was an Avenger now, espionage was slightly elusive now. Clint convinced her they should take a vacation and nowhere near Budapest or Eastern Europe in general. They found themselves in a little tropical place where Tony of course had a house. Maybe he owned the whole island. Neither one of them cared, it was blessedly quiet. Tasha roamed around the property, soaking in the sun. Barton had somehow found a way to become that annoying tourist. He stationed himself at the beach with sunglasses hiding his eyes and some sweet fruity alcoholic concoction permanently glued in his hand. She'd watch him flex his arms as college girls just barely past the legal age to vote in most country prance by. She lost counts at the amount of filthy looks and hair tosses shot in her direction. Clint just soaked it up like the sun, his sly shit eating grin causing more UV damage than the actual celestial body above them.

Those moments only lead her to turn over and bury her head in her arms, hoping the waves and breeze would lull her to sleep. The past few nights were hard. She thought it was due to the stress of the battle and her body winding down from the tension. It was always hard after events like that, no matter how large of a scale it was. Her body just did not want to wind down. It felt like something kept pressing on her every time she closed her eyes, waiting for her to fall to the point she dreamed. She only wanted sleep, not something she had to puzzle over in her waking hours. So she let out a huff. A huff that caused Hawkeye to drop his sunglasses and squint at her.

"Go back to the house Tash, the Russian ice bitch pout isn't working on me." He pushed the aviators up and leaned back, "Lay in the hammock, bitches love the hammock." She rolled her eyes so hard she was pretty sure they were stuck in her skull. But decided to follow his advice, not before she swung herself up and proceeded to get Clint to dump his precious neon drink in his lap when she smacked him the head with her bag. Sometimes it paid to be quick on her feet. She was already halfway up the beach path when his shriek erupted.

* * *

Barton was right, she loved the hammock. She'd have to buy him multiple girlie drinks. Natasha grinned; he needed this as much as she did. After all she only did a battle of mind games and tricks with a god. He actually was possessed. Though he smiled and laughed, she knew he needed time to come to terms with himself not being able to control himself during the situation he was forced into. All they needed was a little time and she wasn't sure how much they had till the next threat.

The rocking lulled her away, Clint had come back awhile ago and the sounds of him through the open windows and doors gave a comforting background noise. He was playing some album that made her heart ache and burst at the same time. His voice sang softly along to lyrics about white blank pages and swelling rages.

Her mind focused on that thought, as she slipped down. The rising music lulling her further under as she faintly remembered a swelling and sweeping rage filling lost saddened hollowed eyes. Her eyes fluttered shut as other somewhere far away snapped open, bright and burning as somewhat cruel lips curved upward in satisfaction.

She was falling, her white dress whipping around her legs. She caught a glimpse of crystal as she crashed into water, bubbles swirling upwards as she calmed herself down. The water was warms, flowing around her skin as the blues and greens reflected around her. Her lungs didn't burn and she wasn't worried about air. She floated suspended in the middle of a room; it looked like one of the ones she dreamed about as child (when books could lead her away from the loneliness). Tall windows with long white lined curtains, light wooden floors where white chairs cozied up with ottomans and gilt painting and mirrors that reflected her wide eyed looks. She looked up and watched the water move around the antique chandler above. Her hands danced above, swirling the water around as she pushed herself upwards.

Sweet air greeted her as she broke the surface along with a melody she knew was playing behind her in the waking world. She didn't mind, it was soothing as she floated on the calm surface. Her head turned and she observed she was now in a pool that looked like one of the old baths on an estate. Grecian style marble and plants that dripped over surfaces, there was even tea set out. A beautifully plain set that was refined and elegant. All graceful curves blended with hard lines and greens and shimmering blues. Much like a pair of hands she can recall. Banging against glass and tapping. She could even smell the hints of jasmine wafting towards her.

She pulled herself up the side and padded over to the table, God she really was dreaming. Natasha simply did not pad. Ever. She only shrugged her shoulder and poured a cup. Lifting it up she sniffed and hummed to herself, sipping she wandered to examine more of her surroundings. She was correct, she was on the grounds on some estate, the house actually open to her with it French doors open and so tempting to run through. But it was still delightful to sit by the pool and dip her foot in as she sipped. Being wet didn't even bother her at least it didn't till she felt the presence behind her.

It made her stiffen, her breath catch and her body become more aware than she thought it should be. Something about this person made her hum, from her stomach to her toes an electric feeling zinged. She tilted her head to the side and tried to catch a glimpse of a reflection in the pool. All she could see was inky hair, curved lips and a long elegant neck. Her head moved back as the mystery crouched behind her, long legs encased hers just as an arm wrapped around her waist and sharp eyes trapped hers. She tried to twist herself away, shivering against him. His long hands grabbed at her hair, twining it around elegant fingers. It looked like lava slipping off the moonlight of his skin. He was clad in dark jeans (why her mind put the god of mischief in dark tight fitting jeans she'll never understand but damn if they didn't fit to him like a second skin), a dark green shirt with sleeves rolled to the elbows and unbuttoned below his collarbone. The navy vest should have made him look like an idiot but it only showed off a lean torso. All sinew and grace, he made breathing look like a work of art. Her fingers played in the air, tracing his outline.

The grin he wore only grew as he reached out one of those hypnotic hands and took the cup that was trembling in her grasp. He placed his lips where hers had just been and sipped. Her eyes traced the line of his throat as he swallowed, her own lips parting and panting.

He was like those bits of candies she snuck as a child, are dark and forbidden. He was every fantasy she had as a teenager in the dark when she was so lonely and gasping in the dark, arching into her own touch. He all the things she wanted and denied herself now, the pain she tried to leave behind, the hope for something better and the knowledge that she might fail and never reach her goal to be whole again. At least with him she could maybe hope. That's all hope was, chaos running through your veins and tricking you into believing redemption was possible even for a minute.

He pulled her up, crushing her against him as he danced them away from the edge of the water. His hand still dragging through her hair. The soft curls captivating him, as though he could absorb some warmth just by holding it. Natasha spun away and ran away from him into the house. Playing some sort of game with him, because that was the only thing she knew to do around him. Beside lose control of her breathing and lose control of her utter sense of being. He knew. He knew her, read her ledger and taunted her with its secrets as she danced away from him and deeper into her dream.

She found herself in the room she swam in earlier. Dry it was as lovely as she could have hoped (the girlish part that was still secret and safe locked away for no one to see and make weak ever again, sighed in happiness). Peering into corners and opening door brought no hidden lords of lies to her sight. Tasha collapsed onto one of the chairs she floated above earlier, her dress still damp and clinging. A hand pulled on one of the shoulder straps, while a voice whispered, "Throughout all that play, are you sure the dress is the only thing that is still damp my dear_?_ "

She could push him away and turn a look full of jutted chin and narrowed eyes at him. It didn't last long; he knelt down and stroked one of those fingers down her throat. She closed her eyes and wondered why his hands had to be shaped that way. Long, graceful and making her wish they would touch her on every part of her body. Make her arch into him as she did herself so long ago.

"Only if you want it. It is your dream after all." He chuckled, a deep sound that moved under skin. "Just nod to say yes and I will be every bit of delightful sin you want Natasha." Her own fingers danced to his hair. The espresso locks curling as she twisted them. She nodded.

The white dress swirled to the floor as prettily as it had when she crashed into the water earlier. Dark green soon followed and then there was nothing besides black and red spilling everywhere.

Collarbones were sipped at and tasted; lips still carried the hint of jasmine tea with the bite of something more. Tongues lingered and lapped as sweat ran down. Backs bent as legs wrapped around and pulled them closer. Fusing lava with the cold and creating fissure that cracked and filled with so much more than either knew the other was capable of calling forth.

Hours passed in the speed of a hummingbird's wings while minutes slowed down to the point Natasha could count each eyelash that brushed Loki's cheek and hear him gasp behind gritted teeth. His lips that could curl so cruelly found her plump ones; they purged away all ability to form what she wanted to say. His body made her forget she wanted to say anything at all. She had men before, but this one who wasn't a man but something so much more made her beg over and over. And still when his eyes opened and locked on hers as he plunged into her, claiming everything he could, she never felt the hollowness of winter. When he howled his release and she crashed downwards, her hands grasped at nothing and met with his.

* * *

Natasha woke with a start and a flip of the hammock. She wasn't in white and nowhere near a place that resembled some Jane Austen type smuggled teenage romance. It was hot and sticky (which honestly wasn't just because of the weather) and she could hear Clint yell from inside Tony Stark's island plantation house, "I told you bitches love hammocks." He popped out and grinned at her as she gathered herself up off the deck floor. "Sounds like you slept _really_ well." She might have to rethink her earlier idea of keeping him supplied in floozy booze.

Rolling her eyes and turning away she decided it was a good time to shower. Looking up and catching her reflection she caught the man behind her. Leather, gold and green. Lips moving upwards and a mouthed promise of more sometime soon.


	2. The floors are falling out

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Plus all the hits. I've never had a story exploded like how this one did. So again thank you. Much love goes to Doktor Gonzo and to themoocow! No the breathy moans loki makes where in no way influenced by the 2006 Dracula Radio Drama TH was in. I'm ashamed anyone would think that! **

**As usual i do not own. Everything belong to Marvel,Stan Lee, Joss Whedon and the actors belong to themselves etc.**

It was hot. Not just the kind of heat that made you annoyed but the kind that pressed down on you. It made you sweat from every pore; you could cut the air with a knife and rain only made it worse. Natasha would give anything at this moment to back on the island with Clint, at least there the winds blew and the ocean was a few yards away.

Swinging from a cable tether on the side of the Stark building was not remotely close to being able to evoke calming cool breezes and the glimpses of New York's harbor left taking a dip in cool water a pipe dream. Christ she could smell the fish market from here. Though that could have been Stark himself, tethered next to her gleefully explaining some new toy spawned from his hyper active (she swore sociopathic) brain. He hadn't slept (again, why was she out here with him when he was running on coffee, protein bars and something Pepper shoved into him), and kept scrambling up and down the line like a demented flying monkey.

All while she dripped sweat on the outside of the window of his precious penthouse office. That thought made a slight smile curve her lips upwards. Tasha decided to smear her lipstick across the pane while the energy fueled flying metallic squirrel chattered away behind her.

"Hey! Hey! Molotov Cocktail what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Natasha decided to start making kissy faces. After all she was supposed to be off today and shopping in air conditioning, not getting her Russian Ballet on across the side of the tallest building in the city.

"I swear to whatever god that if you don't stop that, I'm going to recreate the Bolshevik rebellion!" Squirrels were so annoying; especially ones that had shiny jet packs. "I'm going to call Thor and have him bring Fandral down here next time so he can keep hitting on you." That made her stop, turn her head and narrow her eyes. Right when she was about to push off and land a kick to the back off Tony Stark's boyishly (seriously how old was he) tousled hair, Pepper called from the doorway of landing pad.

Tony only looked at her and grinned ear from ear and yelled "Race!" She liked Pepper. Adored her really, the woman had a spine of steel to deal with that man and a heart of gold to love him so much. She did have the bet going with Clint that Pepper kept a bottle of vodka in her desk just to steady her nerves. The Hawk swore it was whiskey.

Natasha let him win, after it was hot and she was not sleeping well. Tony's comment only made her ponder about the demi gods they kept in they're company. She thought of them which in turn made her think of a certain green eyed ice giant. Thor wasn't kidding when he threw out the 'it's complicated, he's adopted' comment. She knew she had her own childhood issues to work out but she'd take being raised as an assassin any day over that mess.

Thoughts like that weren't going to get her out of this office any faster. Thoughts about HIM in general weren't going to do her any good. Standing in the office and her thoughts and glimpses of half remembered dreams were causing her to sweat in a way that she couldn't blame on the early summer. Watching Pepper and Tony banter back and forth, she decided to leave. Tossing out her good bye, she watched as Stark waved his dismissal at her while trying to convince Potts it was alright to let him kiss her. As the elevator doors closed she heard threats about getting the private elevator dirty and a female voice reasoning that without his suit, Tony didn't stand a chance against her.

The ride down was blissfully quiet. She wasn't looking forward to the drive back to her apartment. Her car would be stiffening hot and waiting for the subway or a cab did nothing for her. Natasha loitered in the lobby for a few minutes longer before she decided to brave the drive. A cool shower and pitcher of something frigid was a goal worth earning if she actually drove home. Sliding on her sunglasses, she failed to notice the image in the glass waver and ripple as she left the building.

* * *

He paced, this cage was getting dull. But he promised. His mother, brother, friends (if they could be called that) and his 'father'. His mother wept when Thor drug him muzzled and shackled into Asgard. Held in place by her tears and Odin's one steely eye: he cast his eyes downward. Everything was a blur. From his fall to ending up in possession of the Tessaeract : he felt so cold. Burdened with a lie and his own failings. Becoming driven to posses something that would not benefit him; in the end he became a tool for someone else. Again.

That was the only reason why he accepted this 'punishment' from the Allfather. He was sorry not for trying to creep out from under Thor's storm cloud and proving he was his own force of power, but becoming a pawn and being means to end for something so messy. He loved chaos, thrived on it and it was something that needed to be nurtured. Not thrown out and expected to evolve suddenly into a hurricane. So he will wait and bide his time. The woman provided enough entertainment for now.

He did make her a promise after all. Loki was loyal, in a way. Her dreams where such a delight to slip into. Cool and running across his skin like silk. The memories of her hair tangled in his long fingers, dream fragments that floated in his mind's eye. A phantom press of skin upon skin burned down his body. He smirked in the gloom.

As much as he liked moving into her dreaming thoughts and brushing into to secrets, there was something he found lacking. In her dreams she bent to easily to his whims. Too quickly. He knew she wanted him, wanted to taste him, run her tongue down his neck, her hands down his spine and trace her fingers up his thigh to curve around….

He quivering and opening to him with no fight confused him. This was not the woman who stood before him and matched him step for step, who dared to look him in the eye and stare him down. Her eyes held back that want, so temptingly delicious the only time she would entertain it would be in fever dreams that she could blame on stress or 'it being too long since'.

It grated on him.

His fists clenched, nails dug into his palms. He could feel his skin shifts, the lines form on his face and down his arms. Vision turning red as his breath frosted in the air. It twisted more, this desire to see her fight. Watch her claw and bite at him, then melt down until nothing but red encased them both. His body burned, tightened and coiled till he thought he might break apart into a second void. He wanted to actually smell her, taste the salt of her sweat on his lips as his arms pinned her onto the floor or bed, maybe even up against a wall.

His breath came quicker, the puffs clouding his face as a guttural "Yes..." spilled from his lips. His skin faded into his typical completion. He'd leave a double in his place. What his family didn't know wouldn't hurt them. As he said before there were other ways out of Asgard. When you fall for the longest time, one learns where the majority of doors are to climb back in. Natasha Romanov was going to be getting a surprise guest. Poor thing, he hoped she planned ahead and would have enough refreshments for her guest.

* * *

Tasha felt delightful, the shower cooled her off immediately and now she was stretched out in front of her windows watching the curtains sway lazily in the wake of the fans rotating blades. Her fingers absent mindedly traced the water droplets beading on the outside of her glass. She closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh. Moments like these were rare, even though there weren't any immediate threats (everything seemed to take a backseat to being invaded by aliens and 'space whales'), she knew there was more coming. All of them knew.

Still she was enjoying her time off, experiencing real people time as Clint said. Honestly she kind of felt real people things were tedious and boring.

Thinking about that, Natasha realized she hadn't contacted the archer in a few days. Still laying there she debated about get up and finding her cell phone just to send a text saying hi. That required movement and it was still so ungodly hot. She let out another sigh, this one tinged with annoyance. Her hand reaching back out to grab her drink, only to find it missing. She patted around think she moved it farther away; finally realizing her drink was nowhere near her body.

Her head whipped up when she heard the glass cupboard in the kitchen close. Her drink was on the island counter, refilled while a long sinewy arm disappeared into the fridge. She edged up slowly. Slipped behind the couch and crept towards the kitchen.

Peering in she saw a sight that stopped her breath. Loki leaned against the sink. Long legs stretched out in front of him, dark shorts hung low on his hips and a v-neck green shirt clung to his chest. His ebony hair clung around his face in sweaty tendrils that curled at the base of his neck. In fact the humidity was wreaking havoc on his hair and she could see it curling in general. It looked shorter than in her dreams and his face looked free of cuts and scratches. Even his eyes looked less hallowed and his skin lost the shallow hue. Those eyes didn't look any less haunted, maybe a bit hungrier. That idea though made her clench her legs together. Her stomach dropping. He met her look across the rim of the glass he was drinking from.

"What are you doing here?" He only smiled and gestured to her drink. He had no right looking that good in casual clothes. He was sleek in a suit but here in her kitchen casually blending in like he belonged was impossible. It angered her. Sent violent shivers through out her body. No one ever crept up on her. No one had the balls and if they did they were either stupid or suicidal. Or Tony Stark.

"I was curious," came his answer. "Curious to see how honest dreams can be. If you'd be so willing to fall down at the snap of fingers."

Her jaw tensed, she thought those dreams where hers alone. She pushed them away because they had become too tempting. To intricate and it worried her that she would be willing to actually fall apart at one word or movement from him. Her blood sang through her as she shook her head no. "Not good enough."

Again he indulged her with a slow smile, "I'm real. No one died for me to get here. I decided I've been a very well behaved boy and should get some time to play. Just like everyone else."

'You have to earn that." His feral grin showed her how much he was pleased by that answer. Before she could blink Loki had her pressed against the wall. His tongue moving its way from her clavicle up behind her right ear, his hand fisting in her hair as the other slid down her leg.

He murmured something about the taste of her skin but she really couldn't hear over the hammer of her pulse and the pants coming from her mouth. He pulled back and glanced down at her, looking somewhat disappointed. Natasha's previous fury flared up at the act of being treated like a doll and she hooked her leg around him and flipped him onto the floor. Her hands pulling and tearing at his hair (so soft that her fingers needed to pull harder).

Loki's laughter echoing in the apartment, his heady moan of 'Yes' filling her ears as he pulled her down to crash teeth together. His breath harsh in her ear, panting:" Isn't this better than giving in? Isn't it more fulfilling to fight for it, burn for it? I need this," He growled out. His body shuddered against hers as if trying to fuse into her own. She was no better, at times trying map out plans and universes while pulling away just feel him chase her.

She almost remembered how he felt and tasted. But here in her arms while awake, didn't compare to what her mind had dreamed up. He was cool like peppermint and chased with a burst gunpowder.

She drank from him repeatedly while he grabbed at her and tried to keep her pinned underneath his lanky frame. Tasha's legs wrapped around his waist while her bare feet made the attempt to push those casual shorts down his hips.

It all came to a stop when there was a loud knock on the front door. Followed by Iron man and Thor's voices.


	3. I don't want to get over you

**Hello! Thank you for all the awesome reviews and messages. This chapter gave me some trouble and I hope I did it justice. I had a blast writing it. I do go on a week long vacation at the end of the week, so hopefully I'll be getting some ideas. Maybe even a beach scene! **

**I'd absolutely love it if someone drew some sort of art work for this because I think it'd be adorable. Then again that could just be me being biased XD!**

**As usual do not own, though I did buy one of those mini Hawkeye figures.**

* * *

Voices, seriously voices. Outside of the door and belonging to two of the most bothersome persons Loki has ever known. He knew Stark had an amazing ability too dig under his skin and Thor. Was just Thor.

He felt Natasha stiffen in his arms. Her body coiled. Sadly not coiled in the way he wanted. Loki decided to muffle any chance she had in responding by crushing his mouth back onto hers, licking his way into her mouth, he muffled the moan he crushed out of her.

The last thing he expected was her too crack her forehead into his and throw a hand around his throat.

Sliding up her body off his, Natasha took a deep breath. "Be there in a minute." she called out. Still with a tight grip she moved and breather into his ear," One sound, movement or a hint about you being here and you'll regret leaving whatever punishment you were in behind."

Loki smiled at her and blinked. His body shifting into an appearance of a man with bronze tinted hair and a russet goatee. His skin turning golden.

She walked to the door and opened it to see Tony coaching Thor on the way to eat a chaco taco.

"The big brute wanted to come say hi. I think he missed us!" Stark babbled.

Thor only smiled as he shoved more frozen ice cream into his face. A muffled greeting trying to be a coherent sentence.

She smiled as the blond behemoth attempted to make himself presentable. Which promptly turned into a grimace when she heard Tony yell, " And who the hell might you be?"

Her eyes nearly rolled back in her head when she heard a perfect American accent declare, "I'm Tasha's neighbor, Hal. Air conditioner broke. I was trying to convince her we need to find a pool."

She spun around in time to witness 'Hal' shaking Tony's hand in a death grip. His eyes crinkled in the corners and the most boyish charming grin upon a sun kissed face.

It was official Natasha Romanov was suffering from heat stroke. Possibly god of chaos and mischief stroke. What were the symptoms? Could she web MD this? Christ, what was Clint going to say?

Stark struggled to wrestle his arm from the 'distressed neighbor'; "Wow that sucks, um ok let go. You can let go now. Tasha make you're 'I just casually walked out GQ's summer issue' friend let go!"

Thor was no help. He just stood there dressed in some unholy outfit Iron Man assumed looked alright. He was seriously dressed in a v-neck shirt with plaid cutoff. His hair slicked back in a ponytail.

'Hal' turned and looked at the wrapper in Thor's hand. "Those are good but I prefer blue slushies better man."

The god of thunder squinted his eyes and stared his not brother down. "Son of Stark," he boomed."What are 'slushies'?"

The man in question yelled back from her kitchen."Wonderful cold drinks of perfection. Tash, since the blond wonder is here to visit Jane and Fury won't let him know where she is for blah blah blah reasons, we decided to bother you. You seemed so lonely this morning."

Elegantly long fingers wrapped around one of her wrist as a lithe arm circled her waist. "Except maybe you weren't so lonely as distracted. My my what will darling Clint say? Nice name kid. Shakespeare? You're parents must have been the most boring people. Or smoked a lot of pot and watched 2001 way to much." Stark was word vomiting in her kitchen now. "

"You made a pitcher of lemonade and didn't invite us! Instead you have a cabana boy." Stark's mad scientist gaze peering at her, trapped in a very compromising position with her 'neighbor'. "Did you empty a whole bottle of vodka in this thing?"

That's when her foot connected with a very solid shin and she heard a muttered explicit as those distracting arms dropped."You spiked my lemonade." that stupid (adorable dear God it was making her burn) grin greeted her.

He just gracefully shrugged his shoulder and did a spin around her.

Tony whistled, "Boy you have some moves. What do you do here? Broadway? Yoga instructor? Male stripper?"

"Lady Romanov, what does one do as a male stripper? No one here has worn any armor so I do not see how one can strip mail." Thor pondered. "I must ask Darcy if she knows of this."

By this time her first surprise guest had reclaimed his drink and almost spit it out on her very nicely polished wooden floor. Stark nearly joined him in a choking fit. "Yes Thor, ask her. Just make sure she doesn't make you go on a field trip."

Natasha closed her eyes and actually prayed. Too Odin, she was praying to a Norse god to come pick up both his sons. Before one made her die of second hand embrassement and the other made her explode in a burst of nervous twitchy sexual frustration.

* * *

She just admitted that fact to herself. She wanted Loki: he who tried to take over Earth, had a body count and played better mind games than officials involved in espionage they're whole lives. Barton was right on the target, after she told him about her dreams. He was the closest thing she had to family. She couldn't hide things like this from him (stupid man who knew how sniff out her girlie emotions.) he told her to go for it. That when he was under the control of Loki in turn the Tessarat, he remembered how lost he felt. How defeated, beaten, lost and warped. It wasn't so much he was crazier than a box of cats but completely betrayed by his own inner turmoil at not being good enough for his family, people or even himself. Clint pointed out that maybe they weren't so different.

Now here she was having an epiphany in the middle of a heat wave while two demi gods and a billionaire made nice in her apartment. Tasha was thankful Loki dumped a bottle of fabulous vodka in the pitcher she made.

"No, I'm actually in between jobs. The whole fiasco last month, ah wiped out my chances in the field I was working in." 'Hal' finally answered. Stark made a non committal noise that translated to 'I'm a curious bastard. Tell me more now.'

"I'm an archaeologist/ anthropology student. That whole gristly affair in Germany was part of my dissertation. Years of research..." He actually managed to look wistfully at nothing. Silver tongue indeed.

Blondie bear named Thor focused in on him. Tilting his head, he leveled his gaze on 'Hal'. Stepping a closer towards the lithe man he whispered, "Brother I know it's boring back home but father will be displeased. I can distract him for only so long." Loki's eyes flickered back to they're cool green. "It's alright, you deserve happiness. Now suggest where I can convince Son of Stark to get me a slushie."

Loki grinned at Thor, she could almost glimpse at what they were like as children. How many times the both of them could have lead each other into trouble.

"Tony! Thor wants a slushie! And well, I can't really leave right now but thanks for the invite! I'll text pepper and tell her to met you. Jane's flight should be landing and I know Pep would love to show her Stark tour." See Loki, she could spin words just as well. After all her lively hood (she talked down a Hulk after all, he went smash. Tasha saw the imprint in the concrete. Tony wanted to save it like Han Soli in carbonite) depended on her linguistic abilities. Though the threat of Pepper Potts worked ten times out ten.

Tony sniffed and glared at all three of them. Natasha twirled her hair around a finger and hopped a little in place offering a shy smile, 'Hal' placed a hand on the small of her back and grinned boyishly at the floor while Thor turned puppy dog eyes on Stark.

Iron Man gaped back, "I miss Lady Jane." His head bowed and shuffling his feet, Thor pouted. Stark was propelling him to the door. Apparently the combo of miserable lovesick gods of thunder and a force of power named Pepper was enough to light a fire under Tony Stark's ass. Pepper probably threatened previously to let Thor smack Tony with Mjolnar without the protection of his suit.

"Pepper will call you later, Natasha. Maybe all of us could triple date. I know a great little Turkish place."

She shut the door behind them, effectively blocking out Tony's babbling. Turning she saw her phone in Loki's hand as he rapidly typed a message to Miss Potts.

"How did Thor know it was you?" Loki laughed, "I used to pester him when I was learning magic. He can easily distinguish when I change simple things about my appearance. Small modification that make you think you've seen a person before. It was a trick he and his friends employed of me when we went 'adventuring'."

His appearance fading back to his normal appearance. "I like the curls." His eyes locked on hers. One eyebrow lifted. "It's a good look," she shrugged.

He threw her phone down on the counter. "I believe we were quite occupied before our little interruption," he purred out.

* * *

His hands, such beautiful things that they were. So deadly and capable of such unimaginable things; reached up and stroked down her face. Cool breath ghosted on her ear. Soft nips travelled from her earlobe to her collarbone as her head tilted back.

Natasha's head swam. Her body sang as his silver tongue lapped a path to the top of her sundress. Her hands grasping onto his shoulders. The corded muscle flexing underneath her touch. Through the haze one question still burned, she managed to stutter it out. "Why me?" was gasped out.

Loki pulled back, studied her through half lidded eyes. "Because, you're ledger is just like mine. You hope to start a clean new one. So do I."

Her hand cupped his face, he turned a pressed a kiss into her palm. His faze holding onto hers, begging. She nodded, "We have time." He sighed and that delightful smile appeared again. Tasha felt something in her crack, break and repair itself.

"Here I thought words would never fail you." Loki's peal of laughter made her tighten her core. If she thought whispered words and the rough husk of his drawl alone could make her gasp and pant alone in the middle of the night then his laugh would officially make her crawl on her hands and knees to him.

He walked them through to her bedroom. Stepping away he casually peeled his clothing from his body. Revealing bit by bit his toned appearance. He had no shame standing in front of her without a single article on. Her gaze swept him from head to toe.

Her cheeks flushing as she traced the curve of his throat and travelled down to his stomach. His abdomen quivered as she stroked across the defined muscles. Her hand traveling lower, stroking down his thigh as she lowered herself. Peering upwards she licked up a line of sweat that trickled down his hip. Mapping out a path, she moved upwards. Biting and lapping till she reached the curve of his shoulder; she grained a handful of his dark hair and pulled him down so she could devour his mouth.

He groaned and picked her up. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Natasha three her head back as he tore her dress from her. steading herself she flipped them so they landed on her bed. His hands (dear god how she daydreamed about those fingers dipping and teasing,) deftly removed the rest of her clothing. They were better than in her dreams, cupping her curves while his mouth tasted. His legs shifting as he pulled them upwards so she sat with her legs wrapped around him. Her own mouth couldn't stop trying consume as much as his did.

Loki pressed himself as close as he could to her. Her soft cries filing his ears, her scent foreign and still familiar. The heat of her skin warming him while her small hand scratched at his back, trying to get him to move. To stop holding out and to move against her, within her. His body tense as he lifted her up and buried himself. Her back arching as she moaned out his name, pulling his face up to hers as her eyes widened. Her lips parted as her hands moved across him. Always touching and pulling at him. She was trying to consume as much as he was her. Her hands running and pulling his hair, twisting it and feeling it curl from the sweat that clung to both of them.

Groaning her name, he some how managed to lay her down and shift one leg up to his shoulder and wrap the other around his waist. She moved so fluidly with him. Not fighting but keeping those hypnotic eyes locked on his. She may have let him position her how he wanted but he could tell she knew exactly how much he was under her control. Though she was quickly losing it.

Natasha could feel his body taking a less rhythmic pattern. His hand clenching on her leg and thigh. Her own dragging down his arms. Marking maps to be memorized for later journeys. Her back arched as she cried out. One of his arms moving to wrap around her and pull flush against him as he bit down on part between her neck and shoulder, triggering a release that had her shouting his name in an endless prayer. His body convulsed as he lost all control.

They both managed to be lulled to sleep by mummers and soft press of lips. They're limbs entwined while sweat cooled.

* * *

Loki trailed a hand through her red curls. The heat wave that still held sway over the city wasn't going to break anytime soon. He was sure he could convince Odin that he should stay on Midgard as part of his rehabilitation. Help rebuild and have Thor keep an eye on his wayward brother. The biggest test would be Stark. At one point Tasha decided she needed a drink and happened to check her phone. Tony had setup the dreaded dinner and he found that even former assassins did not refuse Pepper Potts.


End file.
